Aquello que Escondo
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que la vida era fácil?, enfermedad, traición, drogas, sexo, dinero e infinidad de sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola , después de tanto tiempo he vuelto con un nuevo fic... esta vez espero terminar este nñU, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews!!!!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi (ya kisiera yo ser su dueña, pero ps no se puede), juju, pero este fic es propiedad mía... aunq los personajes sean de Naoko xD, en fin, no tiene fines lucrativos, puro entretenimiento.

* * *

AQUELLO QUE ESCONDO

Una joven rubia observaba el caer de la lluvia desde el ventanal de su recámara, sobre el grueso vidrio se reflejaban sus ojos ahora rojizos e hinchados causados por el llanto.

"Feliz… cumpleaños… Serena" – se dice a sí misma con gran pesar.

Recarga su frente sobre el frío vidrio mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando retener aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por empapar una vez más su rostro. Con coraje estrella su palma derecha varias veces contra el vidrio queriendo descargarse en él, a centímetros de golpearlo una vez más, una mano sostiene la suya con cuidado, mientras que un brazo rodea su cintura desde atrás, la cercanía le hace sentir la respiración de aquella persona sobre su nuca así como su aroma a tierra húmeda. Serena entrelaza sus manos con las del recién llegado, acomodándola en su hombro contrario de forma en que ella quedara cobijada sobre aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama situada tras ellos.

Las palabras jamás llegaron, sólo el sonido causado por el constante chocar de la lluvia contra el suelo y los sollozos de la rubia.

_Pasaron segundo, tal vez minutos o puede que horas, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, pues sólo permanecíamos en silencio, sintiendo el calor del otro, disfrutando__ la mutua presencia, dejándonos cubrir por el caparazón que provocaba nuestro abrazo._

"Gracias" – _le dije en un susurro._

_No dijo nada, sin embargo estaba segura que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Esperó unos minutos hasta que al fin me dejó escuchar su voz._

"¿Otra vez lo mismo?" – preguntó sin rodeos.

"Lo siento, se que ya no debería molestarme… pero¿no dicen que la esperanza muere al final?" – contesté con dificultad y sintiéndome estúpida por encontrarme una vez más en la misma situación.

"No debí dejarte sola" – se recriminó.

"No fue tu culpa Haruka, fui yo la que insistió" – intentado sonreír – "Fui yo la que se hizo la tonta ilusión de que al llegar a casa "ellos" estarían aquí… que al cruzar la puerta vería un pastel con una vela sobre él, y no como cada año que lo prometían… y sólo encontraba una casa vacía y la brillantez de su acostumbrada ausencia" – una rebelde lágrima bajó por su mejilla hasta llegar al brazo de quien la abrazaba – "Soy una tonta Haruka, año con año me hacen lo mismo y año con año me encuentro en esta misma posición" -

"Bueno, si gustas, ahora puedo ser yo quien golpee el vidrio, esperando tu presencia para dejarme abrazar" – sonríe.

"No lo creo" – sonriendo – "Me gusta así" –

_Estaba cansada, sin embargo no quería dormir, __quería permanecer consiente ante la compañía que ella me proporcionaba. Haruka es una persona única, de todas es a la que más admiro, es fuerte, decidida, testaruda, a veces es arrogante y más que orgullosa, pero siempre ha sido fiel, buena amiga y sobre todo una noble persona. La conozco desde que iba en la primaria, ella iba dos años delante de mí, pero me sorprendía su gran hiperactividad y su interminable busca de problemas, tal vez fue eso lo que más me llevó a seguirla._

"¿En qué piensas Gatita?" –

"En tus cualidades" –

"Mmm veamos, guapa, inteligente, con buen porte…" –

"Arrogante, vanidosa…" –

"Oye…" – reclama aparentemente ofendida –

"Y también de cuando nos conocimos" –

"¿No te cansas?" – poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Jamás, siempre recordaré el momento en que la gran Haruka Tenoh quedó a merced de la temible Godzilla" – _reí con ganas_

"Esa estúpida lagartija" – dijo entre dientes recordando aquel momento

_Ese día no fue aquel donde vi por primera vez a Haruka, pero si fue el más memorable de mi corta existencia. En ese entonces yo cursaba el primer año de primaria, mi__entras que ella el tercero. Como siempre, bueno, desde que yo llegué, cualquier problema que se suscitaba en el instituto llevaba la firma Tenoh, y esta ocasión no era la excepción, hacía tres días habían traído al instituto varias jaulas con rejas, todas repletas de pequeño reptiles, siendo un poco más específicos, lagartijas, con el propósito de utilizarse en los laboratorios de biología. Casualmente el día en que se utilizarían dicho reptiles todos escaparon, creando gran alboroto en las aulas y lugares aledaños, pues al ser un instituto de más de 40 alumnos por salón, sin contar los grupos en los que se dividía cada grado, que eran siempre alrededor de 3 grupos por grado, la cantidad de reptiles era verdaderamente cuantiosa. Para lograr atraparlos tuvieron que desalojar el lugar, pocos éramos los que quedábamos ya en el instituto, y de sobra sabía que tardarían en lograr si quiera comunicarse con mi padre y mandar al chofer por mí, así que decidí dar un paseo dentro de las instalaciones, lamentablemente el lugar era tan inmenso y yo tan pequeña y con toda la falta de orientación sólo logré perderme, recorrí todos los pasillos pero siempre me llevaban al mismo lugar, la frustración y el sentimiento de estar perdida y sola se apoderaban cada vez más de mi, claro sin contar el miedo causado por las leyendas contadas por los alumnos de grados superiores, que sólo relataban horribles asesinatos, apariciones espectrales entre otras cosas. El miedo para ese entonces ya me había hecho su presa. Temerosa continué caminando entre los interminables pasillos, entre uno de los tantos escuché pisadas, éstas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, como si se estuviesen acercando velozmente, los colores se me fueron, horribles imágenes surcaban por mi mente, mi temor fue tal que en voz alta comencé a rezar, pronto, frente a mi, vi como una mancha blanca pasaba de largo y detrás otra color verde y mucho más pequeña que la primera. Mi curiosidad fue más grande que mi temor, pues ni lenta ni perezosa las perseguí, cuando creí que las había perdido escuché un grito, al llegar al lugar de donde provenía, me encontré algo que… sinceramente no esperaba. Frente a mi se encontraba una niña que parecía más niño que nada siendo atacada por una lagartija que sostenía fuertemente con sus dientes la nariz de la niña. Incrédula vi como en un acto desesperado la niña tomó la cola de la lagartija introduciéndola en su boca y mordiéndola, si creía que haciendo esto el animal la soltaría… estaba totalmente equivocada, pues la lagartija por el contrario a soltarla la mordía aun con más fuerza._

_Por mi parte tenía dos opciones, una era echarme a reír y la otra era ayudarla en aquella feroz contienda y salvar a su nariz… y a la cola de la lagartija de ser trituradas… aunque la primera opción siempre fue la primera… tuve que decidirme por la segunda._

"_A ver… presta pa'ca" – le dije tirando de la lagartija y logrando así quitarla de la nariz de la niña._

"_Ahhh" – gritó para después taparse la nariz con amabas manos._

_Su reacción realmente me había conmovido pues después de haberla estado siguiendo más de la mitad del año escolar era la primera vez que la veía peleando por no llorar, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un color carmín, sus ojos se aguadaron, de su pecho salían sollozos ahogados._

"_Ay ya yay" – se quejaba – "¡Por poco y cometes un naricicidio¿Tenías que ser tan brusca?" – reclamó_

"_¿Y cómo querías que te la quitara?, no creo que pidiéndole de por favor que abriera su boca y dejara tu nariz lo hiciera ¿o si?" – le contesté algo enfadada._

"_No__, pero… me dolió" – haciendo pucheros._

_Busqué en mis bolsillos una bandita, estaba segura que había guardado una por si acaso y efectivamente así había sido, al encontrarla la coloqué con cuidado sobre su nariz._

"_¿Mejor?" – sonriendo_

"_Si" – haciendo bizcos para ver la bandita – "Gracias" –_

"_Serena, Serena Tsukino" – extendiéndole la mano._

"_Haruka Tenoh" – _

"_Y dime… ¿cómo le vamos a poner al pequeño triturador de nariceses?" –_

"_Narices" – corrigió._

"_¿Narices?, no así no" –_

"…" _- arqueando una ceja._

"_¡Ya se!" – gritó la pequeña – "Se llamará Godzilla" _

"_Pero no es tan temible ni grande como Godzilla"- _

"_No, pero si fue tan salvaje como para morder tu nariz, soportar tus mocos" – haciendo muecas – "Y la santa mordidota que le diste, merece el nombre, además como yo te salvé la vida tengo derecho a ponerle el nombre y así se llamará" – _

_No puedo decir que desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables, me costó realmente cerca de 1 o tal vez 2 años ganarme su entera confianza__, pero la espera lo valió, el resultado: una incondicional amistad. _

_Haruka viene de una familia de empresarios, su padre es dueño de la industrial automotriz más importante del Japón, su madre es una bella aristócrata__ y dueña de empresas Fah, dedicada a la industria de la moda, y Haruka, bueno, ella es especial, su pasión: la velocidad, es reconocida en toda Asia como Europa debido a sus competencias tanto en atletismo como en Formula 1, por el momento se ha dado un "descanso" de los estudios dedicándose por completo a sus pasiones; por mi parte, bueno no es tan distinta como la de ella, mi padre es dueño de la Corporación Kaze, dedicadas a la construcción y restauración de edificios, mi madre era modelo de una importante firma en Japón, poco antes de mi nacimiento tuvo que retirarse pues le diagnosticaron una enfermedad mental, en ocasiones se la vive internada en centros psiquiátricos y en otras en una casa de retiro que construyó en las afueras de la ciudad de Osaka, algo lejos de Tokio, y yo recién terminé la preparatoria, cursé un año de universidad en ciencias de la comunicación, sin embargo tuve que abandonar por…_

"¿No piensas hacerme caso?" – reclamando su atención.

"¿Eh?" – saliendo de sus pensamientos – "Lo siento, estaba pensando" –

"¿Tú?... ¿al menos sabes lo es eso?" – le cuestiona impresionada

"No eres muy simpática ¿sabías?" – le contesta molesta mientras se sienta en la cama y observa la lluvia caer.

"Me gusta cuando te enojas" – sonríe – "Entre otras cosas" – exclama con seducción mientras se acomoda detrás de ella abrazándola y colocando su mentón en el hombro de la rubia.

"Haruka… ¿crees que me volveré loca como mi madre?" – pregunta observando la lluvia que poco a poco se aminoraba.

"No digas tonterías" – exclama cerrando los ojos con fuerza – "Y de ser así… jamás te abandonaría" – le susurra al oído.

"Mentirosa" – sonríe.

"Te gusta levantarme falsos, he" – pone los ojos en blanco

"No son falsos, piénsalo bien, si Michiru te llegara a aceptar" – suelta una pequeña risita.

"Más bien si yo sigo con ánimos de andar tras ella" –

"Aja, bueno, el chiste es que si llegaran a ser algo más que amigos yo terminaría en tercer plano, siempre seremos amigas, pero las cosas cambiarán, así que ni para que hacerme ilusiones con que siempre estarás conmigo" – suspira.

"Eso no es cierto, sabes que siempre serás lo más importante" –

"Eres muy dulce Haruka, te quiero" –

"Yo también Gatita" –

Haruka se pone de pie, llega al armario de Serena y saca varias prendas de ropa.

"¿Qué haces?" – le cuestiona – "Oye, está bien que mi casa sea tú casa, pero no te lo tomes tan al pie de la letra, mira que no pienso arreglar el desorden que estas causando" –

"Tranquila fierecilla" – voltea el rostro en dirección hacia ella – "Verás que vale la pena" – guiña un ojo

Al final toma un conjunto y se lo arroja a la cabeza.

"Yo que tú me apuro" – le sugiere

"¿Para… para qué?" –

"Es una sorpresa, no creerías que este día no recibirás un regalo de Haruka Tenoh, mira que afortunada saliste, deberías agradecerme, no cualquier muñeca tiene lo que tú" – exclama con una arrogante naturalidad

"Sólo tenemos a la arrogante y a Haruka" – comenta

"Así me aman las chicas" – exclama pasando su mano sobre su cabello

"Ay no inventes Haruka" – estalla en risas.

"Así es como deberías lucir siempre, con esa radiante sonrisa" –

"Es para que veas lo afortunada que eres, no cualquier galán ve a esta belleza sonreír de esta manera" –

"Póntelo ya o se nos hará tarde" – coloca su espalda en la pared.

"¿Piensas sólo observar?" – arquea una ceja

"Mmm, si lo pones de ese modo…" –

Se acerca a ella, sujeta la pretina del pantalón con una mano acercando el cuerpo de Serena al suyo, mientras que con la mano libre toma el botón del mismo y lo desabrocha. Ante esto Serena se sonroja bruscamente, Haruka acerca sus labios a los de ella colocando un suave beso, acto después ella se separa de Serena quien apenas puede mantenerse de pie.

"Puedo ayudar a quitarte la ropa" – le susurra al oído

"Haruka… eres de lo peor" - con un ligero empujón la aleja de ella – "Un día no voy a responder de mí" – le dice bromeando.

"Ruego por que el día llegue" – una vez más se acerca y toma el botón de la blusa de Serena.

"Gracias, pero creo que puedo hacerlo sola, si gustas, puedes esperar afuera del cuarto" –

"Vamos gatita, somos chicas" –

"YO soy una chica, tú… tú eres… eres… una pervertida ¬¬, bueno… ya salte o llegaremos tarde a donde sea que vayamos" -

"Le quitas la diversión a todo, bueno te espero en la cocina, cuando llegué vi una copa de helado de chocolate con mi nombre en él" –

Una vez que Haruka sale del cuarto Serena se deja caer sentada sobre la cama.

"Hay Haruka¿qué me has hecho?... si supieras cuánto me duele seguir con este juego, cuán difícil es tragarme todo lo que siento" –

5 minutos después Serena baja las escaleras.

"¡Ruka!... ¿en dónde se habrá metido?, parece una niña chiquita, nunca puede estar en un solo lugar" –

Pronto escucha el sonido de la televisión, así que va rumbo a la sala donde encuentra a Haruka jugando en el suelo con un x-box.

"Con que aquí estabas he" – le dice la rubia

"Lo siento, no me pude resistir" – confiesa

Al voltear a verla, Serena no puede evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, pues Haruka tenía en la nariz y alrededor de la boca manchas del helado de chocolate, así como una cuchara llena del mismo en la boca, y en sus manos sostenía celosamente el control de la consola.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se coloca de cuclillas, saca un pañuelo de su bolso y con cuidado retira aquellas manchas del rostro de Haruka quien la observa con una mirada indescriptible, sus facciones se suavizaron, sus ojos mostraron un leve brillo y la comisura de sus labios formó una gentil sonrisa.

"Listo" – exclama Serena.

"Por un momento creí ver un ángel" –

"¿En serio?, pues si te sigues tardando, verás a un demonio" –

"Si es parecido al ángel, entonces que el cielo deje de esperarme pues parece que mi camino ha cambiado" -

Haruka observaba cómo Serena le sonreía ante ese comentario, verdaderamente la chica se veía bellísima, una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, ella pudo apreciarla más.

La ropa que le había escogido le había quedado perfecta, vestía una blusa hasta los hombros color azul celeste, y unos pescadores a la cadera de mezclilla, mientras calzaba unas simples sandalias de pata de gallo.

"¿Nos vamos a ir o te vas a quedar admirándome lo que resta del día?" – preguntó la rubia con un poco de vergüenza.

"Por mí encantada" – sonriendo coqueta – "Lamentablemente si hacemos eso… no habrá otro momento para darte tu regalo… oh pero que decisión tan difícil¿mi gatita… o su regalo?" – exclama con drama.

"…" – viéndola con una enorme gota en la cabeza – "No inventes Haruka, jajaja, a veces te desconozco" – niega un poco con la cabeza, mientras toma su mano y la lleva hacia la puerta – "Anda, vamos antes de que llueva de nuevo"

"Oye tranquila… con amor" – siendo arrastrada por la rubia

"Tal vez en otro momento" –

Cruzando la puerta y sólo a escasos metros, el Ferrari color canario de Haruka las esperaba, la dueña – como era costumbre – abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando entrar a la rubia, para después apresurarse a ir al lado contrario y dar marcha. Recorrieron varios metros en auto hasta llegar a un colosal portón negro que fue abierto por dos guardias.

"Gracias" – exclama Haruka a los guardias

Segundos después ambas se encontraban fuera de la mansión Tsukino, Haruka no tardó en bajar la capota para sentir así el aire acariciar su rostro, un extraño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué haces?" – pregunta alzando una ceja por su osadía

"¿Tú qué crees?" – picándole a todos los botones que había en el tablero.

"¿Sabotear mi auto?" - ¬¬

"Paranoica" –

"Si no tuvieras manos de estómago no me preocuparía, pero la vez pasada tu chistecito me salió caro" – le amenaza

"¡Yo no tuve la culpa!, el botón estaba mal colocado… no fue mi culpa que se sumiera" – baja la vista avergonzada – "ni tampoco que la manija se desprendiera… ni que…" –

"¡Bueno ya!" – evitando recordad aquellos… incidentes – "¿Qué es lo que buscas?" –

"El radio" – sonríe.

Haruka mueve algunos botones, y pronto la voz de una joven se escucha salir de las bocinas.

- "Bien mis radioescuchas aquí los dejo con la canción titulada Por Amarte de Enrique Iglesias, todos aquellos enamorados disfrútenla" -

Amar es una cosa especial  
No es un viene y va  
Amar solo te pasa una vez  
Pero de verdad  
Amar es cuando solo piensas  
En donde estará  
Amar es como un milagro  
Difícil de explicar

Al inicio de la canción inconcientemente Serena fija su mirada sobre el rostro de Haruka, cuando ésta se da cuenta Serena sólo atina a sonreírle, mientras que ella le contesta el gesto colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

"Va sólo en la primer estrofa y ya estas llorando" – sonríe - "De seguir así, en vez de Gatita, serás Corazón de Pollo" –

"Bueno, no es mi culpa tener sentimientos…" – eleva la vista hacia el cielo mientras comienza a cantar a la par la canción.

Amar es cuando la proteges  
De la lluvia y el viento  
Amar es cuando tu la abrazas  
Y te olvidas del tiempo  
Amar es cuando tu la ves  
Y te pones nervioso  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta  
De tus sentimientos

_- "¿Hasta cuándo Haruka… hasta cuándo durará esta ilusión, que me embriaga y me ahoga al mismo tiempo, que me conforta y me abate a la vez¿cuándo llegará el momento en que mi corazón muera desangrado apuñalado por tus palabras… por tus miradas¿cómo es posible que éste sentimiento que supone ser el más maravilloso puede hacerme también sufrir de igual o mayor intensidad¿cómo puedes causar tanto en mí?" – se cuestiona en su fuero interno_

Cierra los ojos y sonríe por unos momentos, disfrutando el roce del aire sobre su rostro.

"Aquí estoy" – apretando la mano de la rubia.

"¿Por siempre?" – le cuestiona sin abrir los ojos evitando así que las lágrimas vuelvan a correr por sus mejillas.

"Para siempre" – contesta con firmeza.

Por amarte robaría una estrella  
Y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
Solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
Con el fuego  
Por amarte daría la vida  
Solo por besarte

"_¿Cómo es que a veces puedes conocerme tan bien y a la vez desconocer esto que guardo dentro? Tal vez sea lo mejor… tal vez… este tiempo no haya sido para nosotras… para mi y este sentir"_

"¿Por qué tan callada?" – le cuestiona

"Para ver qué metiche preguntaba… ¿y adivina qué?... les has ganado a todos" - bromea

"Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti" – molesta

"No te creas Ruka, sólo quería mantener el momento" – sonríe.

Amar es cuando escribes su nombre  
Por todo el cielo  
Amar es cuando solo suenas  
Con llevártela lejos

No supe en qué momento se detuvo el auto, cuando me di cuenta de ello Haruka se encontraba a un lado mío con la puerta abierta esperando a que saliera.

"Al fin despertaste, temí que me dejaras sola en este lugar" – tomándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar

"Sabes que soy incapaz de alejarme de ti" – tomando la mano de Haruka para salir del auto.

"A veces no estoy tan segura" – susurra – "Sabes que no lo soportaría"

"_He akí otra puñalada a este herido corazón"_

Serena toma el rostro de la joven, con la yema de su pulgar recorre los pómulos hasta llagar a sus labios, los cuales acaricia con delicadeza, haciendo que ella bese el dedo de la rubia quien sonríe. Con lentitud ambas se acercan, Haruka rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Serena, mientras que ella descansa sus manos en la nuca de la ojiverde, quien a su vez coloca su frente sobre la de la rubia.

"No podría si quiera atreverme a separarme de ti" – le confiesa Serena

Amar es cuando tu la ves  
Y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando tu te das cuenta  
Ella lo es todo

Haruka posó sus verdes orbes sobre los azules de la rubia.

"Júralo, jura que nunca me dejarás" – le pide

"Haruka…"

"Júralo Serena, hazlo… no importa si es una mentira, sólo necesito escucharlo de ti"

La rubia no soporta más y se lanza a los labios de la cabellos de arena, al inicio fue un beso con desesperación, como si fuese el último, como si fuese una despedida, sin embargo, éste pronto comenzó a bajar la intensidad, se volvió acompasado, delicado, el sentimiento que ahora transmitía era completamente opuesto que al inicio.

"Ruka… me volveré loca, pero no voy a morir, no te preocupes, y aunque llegase a ser así… entonces te estaré esperando en el infierno" – guiña un ojo y sonríe con picardía.

"Cierto, ya tienes pase directo"

"TENEMOS linda, TE-NE-MOS" – le corrige

"Por favor" – haciendo referencia a ella misma – "¿Crees que alguien se atrevería a mandar a esta galanura al infierno?" – pregunta con inocencia

"Haruka… ¿serás lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas?"

"Serena"

Con la agilidad de un felino se lanza sobre ella, cayendo ambas sobre la arena, Haruka quien se encontraba sobre ella coloca sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, encara una traviesa sonrisa y comienza a hacerle cosquillas. Ambas reían y jugaban entre sí, cuando al fin quedaron sin aliento y con el estómago adolorido ambas pararon de jugar. La ojiverde se encontraba sentada con las piernas extendidas, mientras se recargaba sobre su brazo izquierdo y con el otro acariciaba la melena de la rubia que se encontraba recostada sobre sus piernas.

"Haruka…" – susurra

"Dime"

"¿Piensas darme mi regalo?"

"Jajaja, vaya bonita manera de pedir las cosas señorita, espera unos minutos y observa el horizonte" – exclama místicamente

Minutos más tarde, el sol comienza a esconderse. Serena veía asombrada cómo parecía que el sol se hundía dentro del mar, la antes cristalina agua ahora era iluminada por varios matices. Una vez que el sol se escondió en su totalidad el cielo se vio envuelto por un manto estrellado y una luna perfectamente iluminada.

Por amarte robaría una estrella  
Y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
Solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
Con el fuego  
Por amarte daría la vida  
Solo por besarte

"Te regalo las noches estrelladas para que alegren tu vida, te regalo la luz de luna para que ilumine tu camino"

"Eso no rima"

"Lo se, pero sonó bonito¿no?" – sonríe

"Haruka… " – se siente a una lado de ella y reposa su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga – "Es el mejor regalo que me han dado, gracias"

"Y lo mejor es que sólo me costó la gasolina invertida en el viaje"

"Eres una tacaña"

"Feliz cumpleaños Gatita"

* * *

Hasta aki el primer cap.

Salu2, atte: Pandora no Rea


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi (ya kisiera yo ser su dueña, pero ps no se puede), juju, pero este fic es propiedad mía... aunq los personajes sean de Naoko xD, en fin, no tiene fines lucrativos, puro entretenimiento.

Antes q nada... un enorme agradecimiento a akellos q leen el fic y q se toman un minuto d su tiempo para dejarme reviews, en serio, me hacen feliz y con más ganas de actualizar jijji.

Lovemamoru: Hola, q bueno q te haya gustado, espero q con este cap eso no haya cambiado.

Sashenka18: Jejeje, bueno lo q pasará con ellas dos se verá conforme avance el fic. A mi tb siempre me han dado ganas de saber q pasaría si Serena y Haruka estuvieran juntas, d hecho tengo un fic q se titula LIBERTAD, y es de ambas, si gustas podría enseñártelo.

KareninaHanse: Q bueno q te han gustado mis fics!!! o me alegraste el día jeje... espero pronto actualizarlos jijiji. Creo que la introducción aun se extiende un poco, ps en los tres primeros capítulos espero lograr colocar a los personajes q starán en la historia, y ps les voy relatando un poco de ellos. Y no eres nada loca!!!

SeiyaySerenity22: Bueno, la idea es q entre ellas haya algo más, pero como stoy algo loca y se me van las cabras no se cómo llegue a terminar la historia jejeje, pero en sí esa es la idea original. Ps el papel de Seiya aki... será uno muuuuy fuera de lo comú... espero no me vayas a odiar x eso . . Espero q sigas leyendo y gracias x la bienvenida

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Un constante sonido la sacó de su profundo sueño.

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunta adormilada y molesta.

Una vez más volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez con insistencia.

"Más vale que para lo que me hayan despertado sea algo importante"

Con fastidio sale del cálido y confortable resguardo de las cobijas y camina hacia la puerta. Al abrirla encuentra del otro lado a su madre, una mujer de cabellos asemejados a hebras de oro, ojos azul profundo, tez blanca, y cuerpo espectacular, nadie podría adivinar que la mujer contaba con 43 años.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – pregunta sorprendida.

"Buenos días hija, estamos bien, el viaje fue un poco cansado, pero gracias por preguntar¿Cómo has estado tú?" – su voz era suave.

"No comiences mamá¿qué hacen aquí?" –

"¿Qué no es obvio?, vinimos a festejar el cumpleaños de…" -

"¿A festejar MI cumpleaños?" – ríe con sarcasmo – "Mamá, creo que su calendario anda algo mal he, o tal vez es su secretaria…" –

"Un momento jovencita" – interrumpe – "Creo que has mal interpretado las cosas, pero creo que hasta antes que me interrumpieras jamás insinué que veníamos a festejar TÙ cumpleaños, para tu información, hoy quien cumple años es tu tía y estamos invitados a una recepción que dará en su nombre." -

"¿En serio?, bien, le mandan saludos de mi parte, que se diviertan" – cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

"Jovencita abre la puerta" – demanda furiosa.

Se recuesta sobre la cama y comienza a llorar con rabia, escucha como su madre continúa llamando a la puerta, e incluso cómo intenta abrir la misma, segundos más tarde, al no tener éxito, desiste.

"Son unos idiotas, sólo eso" – murmura.

El sonido de su celular capta su atención.

"¿Bueno?" – contestando

"¿Cómo está la mujer más bella del planeta?" – pregunta una voz masculina.

"Púdrete Darien" – corta la llamada y avienta el celular a la basura – "Estúpido¿quién diablo me cree?" – suspira – "Tranquila Serena, se te va a hacer una úlcera, mejor me meto a bañar, tal vez eso logre tranquilizarme" –

Mientras tanto, en Barcelona, España. Un joven voltea a ver extrañado su celular.

"¿Sucede algo hijo… Darien?" – le pregunta un hombre canoso – "¿No ibas a comunicarte con tu novia?" –

"Eso hice, pero…" – consternado – "Se cortó la comunicación, ya le hablaré más tarde" – sonríe

"Como gustes, aun tenemos mucho por hacer"

Después de haberse aseado, Serena se encontraba arreglándose, ahora que sus padres se encontraban en casa, y después del altercado con su madre, no pensaba estar bajo el mismo techo. Dio una última mirada al espejo, vestía una corta falda de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas, escotada color café, zapatos y cartera del mismo color. Su maquillaje era de lo más tenue y natural. Su cabello se encontraba peinado en una trenza francesa, dejando sobre su rostro caer pequeños rizos.

- "Bueno… no está mal… pero definitivamente podría estar mejor" – dice con desgano -

Sale de su cuarto y baja las amplias escaleras. Una vez en la planta baja camina hacia el comedor, donde encuentra a sus padres tomando el desayuno.

"Pero miren quien nos acompaña con su grata presencia" – exclama su madre.

"Buenos días Serena" – exclama una voz varonil.

Quien le saluda es un hombre atractivo, que aparenta tener aproximadamente 47 años, de cabello rubio platino, ojos azul grisáceo y bigote del mismo color que el cabello. Su mirada era penetrante, y su sola presencia infundaba respeto. Vestía de traje negro y camisa blanca.

"Buenos… días" –

"Dime¿qué tal te la pasaste en tu cumpleaños?" – toma el periódico y comienza a leer una de las secciones mientras espera la respuesta de su hija.

"Puedo decir que terminó excelentemente" –

"Supongo que la pasaste con Darien, tu prima Mina, y las otras 2 jovencitas con quien siempre andas¿cómo es que se llaman?" –

"Lita y Amy, papá, y no, no fue con ninguna de ellas" –

"¿A no?" – cambiando de página.

"No" – sonríe con malicia – "De hecho… salí con Haruka, que fue la única que recordó mi cumpleaños y… por si querían saber, me la pasé GENIAL, es más fue una de las noches… más… placenteras que he tenido" –

"¿Otra vez esa mujer? Te he dicho que no es buena compañía, que te alejes de ella" – reclama su madre

"Serena¿qué no puedes entender que no te queremos junto a ella?" – pregunta su padre dejando a un lado el periódico.

"Digan lo que quieran, hagan lo que gusten, pero con quien salga o no, no es de su incumbencia" –

"Lo es Serena, nosotros somos tus padres" –

"Por favor, no me digan que hasta ahora quieren asumir sus 'responsabilidades' como padres, porque de ser así lamento decirles que su tiempo ya pasó, puede que no lo recuerden, pero tengo 19 años y se cuidarme sola casi, desde que tengo memoria" –

"Serena"

"Ahórrate tus comentarios madre, porque sabes que entrarán por un oído y saldrán por otro" – tomando las llaves del auto – "Nos veremos en la fiesta" –

Horas más tarde, Serena se encontraba acompañada de dos jóvenes de su misma edad.

Una de ellas era Amy Mizuno, una joven meses menor que la rubia, cabellos y ojos azules y tez blanca; carácter noble y sencillo, su madre es una reconocida doctora y dueña de la prestigiosa clínica "Aqua Mirror". Desde pequeña Amy creó méritos propios entre la sociedad por su alto desempeño académico reconocido en todo Japón. Le encanta el estudio, la natación y el ajedrez. Es amiga de Serena desde su ingreso a la secundaria. A contrario de su amiga Serena, ella estudia medicina en la Universidad de Tokio.

Mientras que la otra era Lita Kino, misma edad que la rubia a quien conoce al igual que Amy en la secundaria. Es alta, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verde y tez blanca. Un accesorio que nunca falta en ella son sus aretes con forma de rosa, último regalo que su madre le dio antes de que ambos padres fallecieran en un accidente aéreo. Lita es hija única y huérfana de la familia Kino, quienes eran conocidos por su cadena de restaurantes "Le Rose", quien con la muerte de éstos pasó a manos de la joven, quien ha sabido administrar el negocio familiar bajo la tutela de su único tío. Desde joven mostró un notable interés en el arte culinario, el cual ha practicado desde que tiene conciencia, hecho que le ha dado un lugar en la prestigiosa Universidad Gastronómica Gansai Kadai. Sus pasiones, además de la gastronomía, son las artes marciales – sobre todo Karate – y el patinaje sobre hielo.

"Serena, no debiste haber dicho eso, después de todo son tus padres y estoy segura que sólo buscan lo mejor para ti" – opina la peli-azul

"La verdad es que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Amy, Serena debes tener más paciencia con ellos, darles a entender de alguna manera su error, y que vean que Haruka es una buena persona" –

"Es que es imposible, sus mentes son demasiado cerradas y pequeñas como para comprender. De cualquier forma lo hecho hecho está, y créanme que no pienso retractarme y mucho menos pedir disculpas"

"A veces eres demasiado testaruda" – suspira Lita

"Sólo defiendo mi opinión, es que me molesta el cómo se expresan de ella sin si quiera conocerla" – exclama con nostalgia.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema¿y Darien?" –

"Emmm, pues en un viaje de negocios" – se sonroja.

"Y ¿por qué el sonrojo?" –

"Es que… hoy en la mañana estaba tan molesta con mi madre, que cuando me llamó Darien para felicitarme… me desquité con él, le grité y le colgué" –

"No tienes remedio Serena" – suspira la ojiazul.

"Todos tienen sus 5 minutos, lamentablemente él me habló en los míos, ya después me disculparé" -

"El rostro te va a cambiar" – dicen con molestia – "Mira quien viene por ahí" –

Al voltear se encuentra con una imagen no tan grata, al menos no en estos tiempos. A menos de 20 metros su prima Minako Aino y su "vieja amiga" Ray Hino.

Minako Aino, hija de Kano Aino y Amina Aino, sobrina de Selene Tsukino y por ende, prima de Serena. Su padre es jefe de policía en Londres, Inglaterra, mientras que su madre es una famosa actriz. Tiene la misma edad y un extraordinario parecido a Serena, cualquier podría decir que son gemelas. Mina es la hija única del matrimonio Aino, reconocida por sus altas expectativas en el espectáculo y por sus múltiples torneos en voleibol. Como su prima, decidió tomar un año sabático respecto a los estudios. Hace solo 3 años ella y su prima llevaban una relación muy estrecha, sin embargo un incidente – su novio la engañó con Serena, su prima - logró que amabas crearan una enemistad.

Ray Hino, de su padre poco se sabe, sólo que es un empresario sumamente ocupado, y de su madre, se conoce que murió cuando Ray era pequeña. Vive con su abuelo en el Templo Hikawa donde además de ser sacerdotisa, administra el mismo. De apariencia seductora y mística, cabellera negra azabache, ojos oscuros y tez pálida. Conocida también por su fuerte temperamento y por su excelente organización en eventos de sociedad. Cuenta la leyenda que la joven sacerdotisa, fue dotada por los dioses con habilidades especiales, pues sus predicciones siempre han resultado ser ciertas. Al igual que su ahora inseparable amiga Mina, Ray pertenecía al quinteto que formaban Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita y ella, todas conocidas desde la secundaria – a pesar que ella asistía a otro instituto – de todas era de las amigas más allegadas de Serena, su amistad terminó cuando la rubia la traicionó al aceptar la propuesta de compromiso de Darien Chiba – propuesta infundada por los padres de ambos – aun a sabiendas de aquel fuerte sentimiento que la morocha guardaba hacia el hijo de la familia Chiba.

"Era lo único que me faltaba para cerrar el día con broche de oro" – dice con sarcasmo.

"Seguro vienen a víborear, malditas zorras" – les susurra Lita.

"Lita, cuida tu vocabulario, no te rebajes a su nivel" – le reprime mientras bebe su té.

Segundos más tarde Mina y Ray llegan a la mesa donde se encuentran las chicas.

"Chicas¿cómo se encuentran?" –

"Hasta antes que llegaras bien" – exclama Lita en voz baja.

Amy ligeramente patea a Lita mientras le lanza una mirada molesta, por su parte Serena sonríe ante la actitud de sus amigas.

"Creo que es de mala educación no contestar el saludo" – esta vez es Ray quien habla.

"Creo que Lita contestó a su saludo, Ray" – contesta Serena.

"Chicas, vamos, no tienen que armar siempre un show cuando nos encontramos¿qué es lo que se te ofrece Mina?" – dice Amy en un intento de diplomacia.

"Sólo quería recordarles que en la noche es el aniversario de mi madre, y que esperamos contar con su grata presencia" –

Lita iba a decir algo pero es callada por Serena.

"Lamentablemente mi madre es la hermana de la tuya, y obvio que vamos a estar ahí, pero… ¿qué artimaña, o plan maquiavélico tienes planeado para esta ocasión Mina?" –

"Serena, prima, que concepto tan malo tienes de mí, me sorprendes" –

"Déjala Mina, bien dicen que el león cree que todos son de su condición" –

"He de suponer que tú eres una experta en eso¿verdad Ray?" –

"Amy, no conocía esa faceta tuya" – exclama una sorprendida Mina.

"Eso ocurre por juntarte con gente como ellas" –

"Por favor Ray, no creías que me iba a quedar callada cuando veo que atacan a mis amigas sin justa razón¿o si?" –

"¿Sin justa razón?, por favor Amy¿sigues con la venda en los ojos¿acaso no ven lo que ella es?" – apuntando a Serena

"Al menos yo no señalo con el dedo¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación?, tu padre paga tu aprendizaje, por lo menos aprovéchalo" –

En lo que la discusión toma vuelo, el celular de Serena comienza a sonar, una vez que ésta se da cuenta, abre la tapa del mismo.

"Yaten" – leyendo lo que dice la pantalla del celular.

La discusión se detiene al escuchar aquel nombre. Mina en un impulso le arrebata el celular a Serena y contesta.

"Yaten, cómo tienes el des…" –

"Dame eso Mina" – exclama molesta Serena – "Entiende de una vez, él no quiere NADA contigo, fue a mí a la que le habló, déjalo de una vez en paz" – amenaza a la rubia.

"Maldita sea Serena, tú ya tienes a Darien" – grita Ray

"Ese no es asunto tuyo" –

Molesta se aleja unos pasos, toma aire y coloca la bocina del celular sobre su oído.

"Lo siento Yaten¿qué sucede?" – su rostro palidece – "Yaten… tranquilo, habla más lento, no logro entenderte… aja… ¿en dónde?... diablos… voy para allá¿Yaten¡Yaten¡" –

Con un rápido movimiento Serena toma sus cosas y sale corriendo de la cafetería dejando a 4 jóvenes preocupadas.

"Ray" –

"Si quieres la seguimos Mina" –

"No lo hagan" –

"Pero que tonterías dices Amy¿qué tal si está en problemas?" –

"Por algo debió llamar a Serena, es en ella en quien confía, ella sabrá que hacer, Amy¿nos vamos?"

Ambas jóvenes salen del local después de pagar la cuenta, dejando solas a Ray y Mina.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi (ya kisiera yo ser su dueña, pero ps no se puede), juju, pero este fic es propiedad mía... aunq los personajes sean de Naoko xD, en fin, no tiene fines lucrativos, puro entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Serena manejaba a gran velocidad, afortunadamente su maestra en manejo era una profesional en las carreras, Haruka le había enseñado bien, pues hasta el momento y aun a expensas de su rápida conducción no había tenido accidente alguno.

"Yaten" –

Exclama sobre el micrófono del manos libres del celular, pronto una voz proveniente de la bocina se hace escuchar.

"Ya te estabas tardando Conejo" – contesta una voz apagada

"¿Tardando?, debería correr en Fórmula 1, mira que cruzar toda la ciudad en 10 minutos… ¡tonto!, mejor ya dime en dónde demonios estás" –

"Estas cerca, puedo escuchar el motor del vehículo" –

"No me digas, Yaten no estoy jugando, dime ya en dónde estas" –

"No tengo ni idea" –

"¿Cómo que no tienes idea?, Yaten estas herido, no tenemos tiempo para juegos" –

"¿Crees que no lo se?... caminé algunas cuadras y cuando no pude más me desplomé en un… callejón o algo parecido… te lo repito… debes estar cerca, escucho el motor de tu auto, esta tartalacha suena a 1 kilómetro de distancia" –

"Pues gracias a esta tartalacha, tuvimos una buena noche los dos, mi queridísimo Yaten" – le recuerda en tono seductor.

"Y que lo digas…. Diablos… ¿podrías apurarte?, este dolor se esta haciendo insoportable" –

"En un callejón ¿verdad?" –

"¿Ahora tienes problemas auditivos?, si, en un callejón" –

"Ahora recuerdo el por qué tronamos, por ti y tu perfecto carácter" –

"Varias bellezas me aman por mi carácter"

"Y por tu dinero, querido, no lo olvides" – sonríe.

"¿No pudiste decir que era por mi inigualable atractivo?" -

"Bueno, era eso o por tu gran arrogancia" –

"Acabas de pasarme" –

"¿Qué?" –

"Que acabas de pasarme Conejo… aghhh, diablos" –

"Eso te pasa por tener ese carácter, todavía que te ayudo y así me pagas" –

Al no recibir contestación se asusta, detiene inmediatamente el carro y comienza a buscar a pie al joven.

"!YATEN¡" – asustándose – "Vamos Yaten, no me hagas esto" – ruega – "¡YATEN!" –

Cerca de uno de los tantos callejones escucha un ligero quejido, decidida corre hacia donde provenía el sonido, encontrando al final de éste, al joven en muy mal estado.

"Yaten" – se sorprende al ver una mancha de sangre sobre su camisa – "No estés jugando… Yaten… Yaten" –

Instituto Yumiko Kendo.

De una de las aulas del Instituto de música, una bella melodía se hacía escuchar por todo el pasillo.

"Esa debe ser Michiru" – comenta para sí.

Camina hacia donde se escuchaba la melodía encontrando a una joven cabellos agua marina tocando con gracia un fino violín. Una vez terminada la pieza, la joven guarda con cuidado el violín en su estuche y sonríe a su espectadora.

"Perdona la espera, Hotaru" –

Michiru Kaio, una agraciada mujer, conocida por su belleza, sus pinturas y su exquisita interpretación en violín. Con sus 22 años cuenta con un excelente historial en el mundo artístico, hecho que le ha traído fama y riqueza propia. Proveniente de familia acaudala, y con una reseña impresionante, debido a que sus antecesores han sido personajes de gran importancia para el Japón. De ojos azules y cabello agua marina, carácter reservado y alto conocimiento cultural, caracteres que han logrado robar el aliento tanto a hombres como mujeres. Debido a su carácter reservado se le conocen pocas amistades, de entre ellas se encuentran la corredora de Fórmula 1 Haruka Tenoh, la diseñadora de modas Setsuna Meio y una joven estudiante Hotaru Tomoe

Hotaru Tomoe, hija del un reconocido científico Soichi Tomoe, hija única y huérfana de madre. Ojos violetas y cabello oscuro, carácter frío y solitario e intuitivo. A sus 18 años cursa el segundo semestre en psicología, en un prestigioso Instituto, dotada de una gran inteligencia, se conoce que en menos tiempo de lo acordado podría terminar la carrera con altos honores académicos. Amiga cercana de la violinista Michiru Kaio a quien conoció hacía 5 años atrás días después de la muerte de su madre, así mismo cuenta con la amistad de Setsuna como de Haruka, a quien estima aun a pesar de su notoria simpatía hacia Serena Tsukino, persona a quien no soporta.

"No importa, me gusta escucharte tocar" – cierra los ojos recordando la melodía – "En esta ocasión tocaste con mucho sentimiento"

"Eres una persona sumamente sensible Hotaru, a veces parece que sabes lo que cada nota contiene, como si estuviera viva para tí" –

"Ellas no viven, aquel que las maniobra sí, ellas sólo transmiten lo que su componente no puede¿vas a contarme?" –

"En este momento no, se nos hace tarde, sería de mala educación dejar esperando a Setsuna" –

Ray y Mina no se habían movido de la cafetería.

"Mina, no puedes seguir así, ya tienes que superarlo, él es un idiota y ella una zorra, son tal para cual…" – suspira – "Es más, creo que te hicieron un gran favor" –

"Es que… ¿por qué?, Ray, ella era mi prima, mi mejor amiga, y él mi novio¿por qué tuvo que ser justamente con Serena?" –

"Porque es una maldita que le gusta tener todo lo que los demás tienen, por eso" –

"¿Crees que esté haciéndolo de nuevo?" – baja la mirada

"¿A… a qué te refieres Mina?" –

"A que ellos estén de nuevo de… amantes" –

"Esta vez no lo creo así, la verdad es que…" - calla al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga.

"¿Qué Ray?" –

"Bueno…" –

"Ya escúpelo mujer" –

"¿No te diste cuenta que su rostro palideció después de contestar?" –

"Eso es lo que más me preocupó, le pudo haber pasado algo, estuve a punto de salir corriendo detrás de Serena, pero… ella tiene razón, él no quiere saber nada de mí, la llamó a ella… y no a mi" – coloca la cabeza entre sus manos – "Me estoy muriendo de la desesperación, estoy segura que algo malo le pasó, lo presiento" –

"Mina… si gustas podríamos tratar de localizarlo, aun tienes su número telefónico¿no?" –

"Bueno… si, pero… ¿y qué tal si está con ella?" -

"Obviamente va a estar con ella, pero al menos sabrás si está bien o no" –

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Haruka se encontraba tomando un café en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Su mirada se posaba en el humo que salía del líquido, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta cuando dos personas se sentaron en la mesa.

"Parece interesante tu privada conversación con el café" – bromea una voz femenina.

"¿Eh?" – saliendo de su letargo - "Setsuna…" – arquea la ceja al ver a su acompañante – "Principito verde" – dice en tono un tanto despectivo.

"¿Principito… verde?" – pregunta una confundida Setsuna.

"¿Qué no sabes que los azules no existen?" –

"Dios mío¿que hice para merecer este castigo?" – cuestiona de forma dramática colocando la mano sobre su frente.

"¿Cómo has estado Haruka?, tiempo sin vernos" – saluda.

"Si, lástima que mi suerte hoy terminó" –

"Haruka no seas grosera con Darien" –

"No es grosería, es sinceridad extrema" –

"No te preocupes Setsu, en el fondo yo se que Haruka me ama con locura y pasión" – le guiña un ojo a la oji-verde – "¿Cierto?" –

"Cuando los cerdos vuelen" –

"Con ustedes no se puede" – dice la morena.

Setsuna Meio, edad 24 años, cabello verde oscuro, piel morena, de alta estatura y ojos rojo oscuro. Huérfana desde los 3 años de edad, quedando al cuidado de su abuelo Amuro Meio, un hombre de negocios en la industria textil. Desde joven demostró tener aptitudes en la industria de la moda, aptitud que ha ido perfeccionando con el paso del tiempo, estudiando en distintos institutos diseño y confección. En los últimos 4 años sus diseños han estado en pasarelas de importancia, abriéndole campo en esta tan competitiva industria de la moda. Entre sus amistades se encuentran la corredora de autos Haruka Tenoh, la concertista Michiru Kaio, la joven estudiante Hotaru Tomoe y el cotizado modelo Darien Chiba.

Darien Chiba, joven de 25 años, cabello negro azabache, ojos azul marino, tez blanca y cuerpo escultural. A pesar de haber heredado las compañías multimillonarias de la disquera Kanon, el joven decidió explotar su excelente porte en la industria del modelaje, logrando entrar en la categoría de los 10 modelos masculinos asiáticos más cotizados y mejor remunerados, profesión que eligió poco después de haber terminado la carrera de mercadotecnia a petición de sus padres. Su vida personal se reduce a fiestas, sus amigos y su prometida Serena Tsukino. Entre sus más allegados, se encuentran la ya mencionada Serena Tsukino, Setsuna Meio, aunque muy a pesar de la joven, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaio y Hotaru Tomoe. Años atrás el joven sostuvo una pasajera relación con Ray Hino, sin embargo múltiples situaciones le obligaron a terminar con aquella relación, por citar algunas, se encuentran: el temperamento de la sacerdotisa, sus múltiples viajes y… Serena Tsukino, joven a quien conoció en su infancia y de la que al poco tiempo se enamoró.

"Ya es tarde y ni Michiru o Hotaru han hecho acto de presencia" – exclama Setsuna después de ver su reloj.

"Ya decía que algo olvidaba, momentos antes que llegaran me marcaron, se disculpaban por no poder venir, surgió un improvisto, dijo que nos veríamos en la noche, durante la fiesta de la vieja berrinchuda" –

"¿La señora Aino?" –

"Acertaste principito" –

"Qué mas da" –

Al ponerse de pie y como buenos caballeros Darien como Haruka se pusieron de pie.

"Creo que es hora de partir, iré a darme una ducha y a desempacar" –

"Si gustas puedo llevarte" –

"Gracias Haruka, Darien, nos retiramos, hasta en la noche" –

"Hasta en la noche" – despide el joven – "Adiós bombón" – dirigiéndole un beso al aire a la desconcertada Haruka.

"Estúpido" – masculló.

La habitación se encontraba ligeramente en penumbras, pues la cortina había sido recorrida para impedir el paso de la luz.

Serena permanecía sentada a la orilla de la cama, observando a Yaten quien parece dormir plácidamente.

"_No sabes qué susto me diste" – piensa_

Yaten Kou, 21 años de edad, cabello largo y platinado, piel pálida y tersa, y de bellos orbes verdes. Hermano mayor de Taiki y Seiya Kou, y ex –integrante del grupo Three Lights conformado por los propios hermanos Kou. Desde su infancia fue ingresado en el mundo artístico, debido a su padre, quien fue guitarrista en innumerables bandas del Japón. Su egocentrismo, arrogancia, y sus lujosos gustos lo llevó a colocarse entre la crema y nata de la sociedad. Después de haberse desintegrado el grupo musical, se dedicó a invertir parte de su dinero en clubs nocturnos y a la industria de la moda. Durante la inauguración de uno de sus clubs hace 4 años conoció a Serena Tsukino persona presentada por en ese entonces su novia Minako Aino, el tiempo y diversas circunstancias lo llevaron a crear una estrecha unión con la heredera de la corporación Kaze, relación de la cual pocos conocen.

Su mirada recorre con lentitud el cuerpo de Yaten. Una sonrisa se asoma en la curvatura de sus labios y un notorio rubor tiñe sus mejillas con un ligero tono rojizo, el pecho semidesnudo del joven le hizo recordar varias noches de pasión que compartieron ambos. Con delicadeza muerde su labio inferior, apenas tocándolo recorre con las yemas de sus dedos el contorneado pecho del joven, pasando con cuidado por las gasas que cubrían una mínima parte de su costado y continuando con el resto del torso, hasta que una mano la sorprendió colocándose sobre la suya.

"Me haces cosquillas conejo" – despertando.

"Hola dormilón" – sonríe.

"Hola" – pronuncia con voz suave

El silencio se hizo presente inundando la habitación. Afonías como ésta sólo podían disfrutar en mutua compañía, era algo que sólo entendían ellos y que en varias ocasiones habían compartido. Algunos aludían esto a una especie de adoración mutua, pero para ellos tenía un significado aun más profundo.

"Me asustaste" – con voz apenas audible

"Lo se, lo siento" – expresa con el mismo tono de voz

El joven entrelaza su mano con la de la joven.

La conversación se llevaba con un tono ligero, casi en susurros.

"Fue ÉL ¿verdad?" –

"¿Acaso importa?" – observando las manos de ambos.

"No puedes seguir así Yaten, debes ponerle un alto" – en su voz había una onda de dolor.

"Sólo me descuidé, no lo vi venir" –

"El que sea tu hermano no lo exime de esto" – recordándole la herida que era cubierta por las gasas.

"Sabes que está enfermo" – intentando excusarlo.

"Es un drogadicto, Yaten" – elevando ligeramente el tono de voz.

"No es tan diferente a nosotros" – sentencia.

"Claro que lo es, nosotros SI lo controlamos, Seiya no¿cuántas veces ha robado para conseguir sólo unos gramos, en cuántos problemas no te ha metido por las drogas?" – mostrando una mirada dolida – "¿Cuántas veces más va a poner tu vida en peligro?" –

"Es mi hermano Serena, entiende, no puedo abandonarlo, Taiki lo hizo, no puedo hacerle lo mismo, soy lo único que le queda, se que jamás le demostré amor, a pesar de ser el hermano mayor jamás lo hice, pero me importa, lo quiero, maldita sea, es mi sangre" – colocando su mano libre sobre la frente en pos de frustración.

"No digas estupideces Yaten, porque sí le has demostrado tu cariño, siempre has estado ahí para él… pero ¿cuándo va a llegar el día en que él esté para ti?" – elevando un poco más la voz a causa de la frustración – "Mírate, hoy por poco y te mata, no sólo te hirió, te abandonó, no fue para hablar a una ambulancia… o a mí, simplemente tomó tu maldito dinero y te dejó" –

"Serena" –

"¿Es que no lo entiendes?" – viéndolo a los ojos – "No eres el único que sufre por esto" –

"Tú no tienes vela en este entierro" – baja la mirada y regresa a su habitual frialdad.

"Claro que la tengo, Yaten, me preocupo por ti, siempre estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasarte, cada vez que él te llamaba me aterrorizaba el que fueras a su auxilio y jamás volvieras, que él… que él llegara a hacer algo como esto y fuera demasiado tarde… es por eso que lo nuestro no pudo durar, porque ya no podía con esta incertidumbre, los nervios me mataban" – agachando la cabeza.

"Conejo…" –

"Además… él era mi amigo" – sonríe con extremo dolor – "Vaya amiga que resulté ser… fue culpa mía, fui yo quien lo incitó a probar esas porquerías, y mira lo que pasó" – derramando escasas lágrimas.

Yaten se sienta y abraza a la rubia.

"No conejo, en tal caso fuimos nosotros, ambos lo incitamos, pero a fin de cuentas… fue de él la decisión" – hace una breve pausa para después proseguir – "Míranos a nosotros, consumimos, pero hasta ahora… no hemos sobrepasado la línea para la adicción" – acariciando la espalda de la joven.

"Debes detenerlo, necesita ayuda" – separándose y tomando sus manos – "Ni él ni tú pueden seguir así, ya no Yaten, te has desgastado mucho, él te está acabando, lo hizo con nuestra relación, no dejes que haga lo mismo contigo" – muerde ligeramente su labio inferior para después continuar – "No soportaría seguir viéndote en esta posición" -

"¿En serio? porque … ese no fue el comentario que hiciste hace una semana" – le recuerda con seducción mientras acaricia con ligereza el brazo de la joven

"¿En serio?, que raro, porque no lo recuerdo" – continuando el juego.

"Tal vez…" – con un leve movimiento de su brazo la recuesta sobre la cama – "Necesites que te refresquen…" – dando ligeros besos sobre su cuello – "Un poco, la memoria…" –

"Una reconstrucción de los hechos" – suspira al sentir las heladas manos del joven sobre su vientre – "No estaría mal" –

"Sólo que esta superará a la anterior" –

El peliplateado esboza una sonrisa traviesa, llena de deseo.

"Ya juzgaré yo eso" – sonríe la rubia.

Yaten besa con pasión los labios de Serena, quien corresponde con la misma intensidad el acto colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven aferrándose así él.

Unos pasos fuera de la habitación le hacen abrir los ojos a la rubia.

"Yaten…" – besando entrecortadamente al peliplateado – "Mis padres…. Están… en casa…"

"Eso… no es un… impedimento" – besando el cuello de la rubia – "Si lo sabe Dios… que lo sepa el mundo… además…" – besándole la oreja- "Ante la ley sigues siendo mi esposa" – le susurra al oído.

"Yaten Kou, eres un aprovechado" – sonríe quedamente mientras se sienta en la cama y acomoda su cabellera.

"Yo no soy quien no ha querido solicitar el divorcio, para después no querer firmar los papeles, Conejo" – sonríe – "Admítelo, vivir en pecado te excita, tienes al mejor y más codiciado hombre asiático como tu marido, o sea yo, de nuestra relación todos quieren saber, y pocos saben la verdad, y por otro lado, claro que menos importante, tienes ante la vista pública al modelucho ese" –

"¿Qué tienes contra Darien?" –

"Simplemente no me cae bien" – contesta con indiferencia.

"Yatencito…" – con voz melosa y ojos de cordero –

"… " – arqueando una ceja – "¿Qué quieres… y en cuánto me saldrá?" – suspira con resignación.

"¿Quién dijo que quería tu dinero?" – indignada – "Sólo eso me faltaba" –

"Vamos Conejo, sabes que es broma, anda, dime¿qué desea la flor más bella del jardín?" –

"En primera… que le pares a tus cursilerías, porque ya no se que hacer, si morirme de la vergüenza… o de la risa" –

"Ja, y me lo dice la reina de la cursilería, que irónica es la vida ¿no?" – sonríe – "¿Quieres irlo a ver?" -

"Se que no debería pero…" – baja el rostro.

"Justamente ayer… yo también fui a verlo, cada vez está más grande, es nuestro hijo y es imposible que no sintamos esto, que no tengamos la necesidad de verlo" –

"Yaten… ¿vale la pena?" –

Yaten bajó de la cama, se dirigió al perchero donde se encontraba su camisa y con cuidado se la colocó, pronto Serena llegó junto a él y le ayudó a abrocharse los botones.

"Conejo¿qué hay de la fiesta de tu tía?" –

"Nuestro hijo, Yaten, es más importante que toda aquella bola de… bueno, tú sabes" –

"Entonces andando" –

Tomando la mano de la rubia es como salen de aquel lugar.

* * *

Jejeje, después de un tiempesito sin escribir ya he vuelto, no sabes cuánto me costó terminar este cap, pero creo q valió la pena... o ¿no?, bueno ustedes juzgarán. 

SeiyaySerenity22 - Hola, q bueno q te vaya gustando el fic, ps... Seiya... probablemente se verá de una forma q jamás se ha llegado a ver hasta el momento... bueno, eso creo xD, ya viste q el proble tiene un grave problema, pero detrás de eso, hay algo más, pobrecito, x un tiempo le tocará sufri T.T.

3rillCullen - o.O supongo... q ya no han kedado uñas vdd? sorry . no jue mi intención, pero... hay q ver el lado bueno, el fic estuvo más largo.. y aparecieron Yaten y ... bueno, se mensionó a Seiya n.ñU.

lovemamoru - ¿Qué te pareció?, espero te haya gustado y me dejes review he!!!

NaruNarusegawa25 - Pekeña!!!! te extraño peke¿dónde has estado? T.T el cap ahora si stuvo más largo, espero pronto platicar contigo peke, besos

Kareninahansen - Hola 0 jujuju, si, va a haber mucho drama x aki, jejeje, las cosas entre Mina y Sere, ps puede q se calienten un poco más, y ya pronto aparecerá Haruka, en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate mujer, y nos vemos en el msn. Dejame review he!!!

Angie Bloom - Bueno, el secreto... ps parte ya ha sido revelado, yo creo q en el q sigue explicaré un poco del cómo se dieron las cosas... pero no aseguro nada. Pero en fin, espero te haya gustado, salu2

sashenka18 - Jeje, gracias ///, q bueno q te haya gustado, en serio, esos comentarios hacen q uno escriba cada vez más y mejor. Ps este fic... creo yo q stuvo más largo, espero haya sido de tu agrado.

PD Hey... déjenme reviews!!!! Salu2


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre: Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi pero este fic no tiene fines lucrativos, puro entretenimiento.

Capítulo 4

Serena le dedicó una breve mirada al Jet frente a ella. Yaten sin duda tenía todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, joyas, mansiones, autos, aviones, helicópteros e incluso el cuerpo de cualquier mujer que deseara. Así de tan asquerosamente rico es. Sonrió por unos instantes, recordando que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, para ella los imposibles no existían.

La aeronave se encuentra lista Señor.

Sin más reparo subieron. Su destino, Londres. Iba a ser un viaje largo.

¿Ansiosa?

Como no tienes idea.

_Mentí con una amplia sonrisa, seguramente él no lo notaría, nadie podría saber lo que hay en mi mente, mis palabras, mis acciones, ¿serán verdad o falsedad?, jamás lo descubrirían. _

Dijiste que hace poco lo viste. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Cada vez más grande, más fuerte…

_Mientras veía cómo Yaten gesticulaba con emoción mi mente bloqueaba cada sonido que de él provenía, sonreía cada vez que él volteaba a verme y cuando sus movimientos comenzaban a ser fuertes, haciendo como quien está en la plática pero, realmente no ponía atención. "Él", como yo lo llamo, era un tema que era de mi nulo interés, si pregunté por cómo estaba, era con el único propósito de hacerle creer a Yaten que quería hacer este viaje por la preocupación "natural", que como "madre" debería sentir. Sin embargo, todo era una gran y enorme mentira. El único propósito de este viaje era el de alejarme de todo el mundo, por una vez quería que la tierra me tragara, no quería escuchar nada, no sentir y mucho menos saber de lo que hay fuera, quería desaparecer. Vaya, realmente debe haber algo mal en mí, prácticamente regalé a mi hijo y no tengo el mas mínimo remordimiento por ello; he de decir que contadas han de ser las veces que lo he visto, ni si quiera tengo idea del cómo se llama; una vez que lo tuve simplemente se lo entregué e hice como si mi vida hubiera sido la misma de siempre. Bueno, por lo menos, y acorde a lo Yaten me decía, "él" estaba bien, eso… estaba bien, supongo. Mejor con ellos que conmigo. _

¿No estas…? – suspiró para después proseguir – ¿Te arrepientes?

En lo más mínimo – pausando con dramatismo – Él se merece lo mejor, y yo no podría dárselo. Si apenas puedo cuidar de mí misma, ¿cómo podría cuidarlo a él? No importa que mi cuerpo haya sido elaborado para procrear, yo no nací para desempeñar el papel de madre. No quiero que mi hijo sufra lo que yo con mi propia madre.

_¿Cierto o falso?, ¿quién podría decirlo con certeza?_

Mientras tanto, en Japón el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse dejando que las estrellas sustituyeran las nubes y decoraran el cielo.

Dentro y fuera de la mansión Aino había mucho movimiento. Lujosos autos, personajes nacionales e internacionales, meseros, cocineros, los chicos del valet, todos se encontraban en un constante movimiento. Es noche de festejar, de codearse con la gente más importante, de presumir el poder que poseían.

En una de las habitaciones del piso superior se encontraba Mina, quien observaba su imagen en el espejo.

_Han pasado tantos años y aun ahora continúo preguntándome "¿por qué?", ¿por qué ella se empeñaba siempre en quitármelo todo?, ¿por qué mi propia madre ama más a esa maldita bastarda que a mí que soy su propia hija?, ¿por qué él la eligió a ella? No importa el aspecto que tenga, lo tanto que me parezca a ella, ¿por qué en su compañía siempre me opaco? Maldita bruja. Un día, prima querida, un día lo pagarás todo, y créeme que será caro._

Mina, ¿hasta cuándo piensas despertar? – exclama una fastidiada Rey

Llevas más de 20 minutos observándote en el espejo" – sonríe y exclama con sarcasmo – Te vas a gastar.

Lo intento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Camina hasta el tocador, sentándose en una pequeña silla para cepillar su cabello. Su mirada era agria.

No seas tonta Minako, deja de torturarte por eso.

¿Por qué estas conmigo Rey? – cambiando de tema.

¿He?, creí que era obvio.

_He de agradecer que Mina se haya conformado con aquella tan vaga respuesta. Sé lo que ella quiere escuchar, y podría decírselo, nada me costaría, pero no es algo que quisiera decir. Mina llama a esto que tenemos "amistad", pero yo sólo lo veo como "compañía", conciente estoy que si yo tuviera un problema, hablando sentimentalmente, ella estaría a mi lado y me dejaría usarla de mi pañuelo de lágrimas, pero si los papeles se invierten… yo no estaría ahí del todo, yo no acudiría a ella a la primera llamada, después de todo, si en un inicio cuando nuestra amistad se suponía "verdadera" no lo hice, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? Además, yo no gano nada con ello. Si es mi amiga bien, y si no también._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? _La verdad es que no lo sabía, de hecho no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, casi no se reconocía a sí mismo. Tocó su frente, sus manos se sentían ásperas, extrañas, al verlas su rostro mostró miedo - _Sangre… ¿por qué…?- _Inmediatamente se puso de pie, corrió hacia donde estaba el espejo de cuerpo completo, comenzó a buscar alguna herida, algo que le indicara de él provenía aquella sangre. - _No es mía_ – De pie como se encontraba observó su por varios minutos su rostro, su piel ahora era reseca, sus ojos y la nariz tenían una tonalidad rojiza, como si estuviesen irritados, su larga y negra cabellera era un completo desastre, su cuerpo… ya no era el mismo, prácticamente podía ver la silueta de sus costillas. Esa imagen le asustó, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, ¿qué era lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo? ¿Tanto era el odio que sentía por sí mismo que lo obligaba a autodestruirse?

Los toquidos de la puerta lo alejaron de aquellos pensamientos, sin pensarlo abrió encontrándose a dos hombres de traje negro, sus rostros le eran familiares. Sin aviso éstos entraron empujando con fuerza al pelinegro al punto de tirarlo.

¿Pero qué dia…?

Un puño se impactó en su rostro antes de poder si quiera terminar la oración. Escuchó cómo el otro hombre tronaba sus dedos antes de echársele encima a golpes. Quiso defenderse, pero eran tan fuertes, había perdido completamente la fuerza sin si quiera haber comenzado. Al verlo a punto del colapso se detuvieron, uno de ellos sacó un celular y lo acercó a la oreja del pelinegro.

Hola Seiya – exclamó una voz femenina.

¿Serena…? Maldita perra tú…

Dime, ¿qué se siente Seiya? ¿Qué se siente que alguien cercano a ti te haga esto?

¿Por qué? – preguntó lleno de ira.

Así que no lo recuerdas. Al despertar… ¿sabías de quien era la sangre que estaba en tu ropa?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Esa sangre es de tu hermano.

¿Mi… hermano?

Inmediatamente su rostro palideció. ¿Acaso él…?

Yo JAMAS…

¿Te atreverías a si quiera pensar en… M A T A R L O? – haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

¿Serena?, ¡Serena!

La llamada había finalizando. No se movió, no hizo ni un sonido. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Cuál de sus hermanos?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Vociferó un fuerte y prolongado grito.

Bueeeeeeno, ps SORRY!!!!!! Yo se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que mi inspiración se ha ido, intento poco a poco tratar d recuperarla. Ya mero tengo vacaciones así q ps espero pronto escribir más, si alguien desea aportar alguna idea se tomará en consideración ^0^

Hormany- Ya, al fin aki sta la actualización, ¿q te pareció?

Tatihime – Gracias, q bueno q te está gustando el fanfic ^^

Cieloselene – Digo, así con amenazas quien no actualiza vdd? Jajaja dime, cumplió tus expectativas?

Carito00900 – Sorry x hacer hasta ahora la actualización, ojala y sigas leyendo y dejando tu review

Sashenka18 – Lo malo es q esta imaginación me está fallando, pero q tal el drama? Ahh pobre de Seiya y lo q aun le falta x pasar.

Mich- Mujeeeer, andas desaparecida!!! Seeee, lo d Yaten y Serena yo tampoco me lo imaginaba xD pero ps mira lo q son las cosas, a ver q más pasa.

Karenina Hansen – Ahhh q bueno q te haya gustado el cap, q me dices ahora de este? Voy por buen o mal camino?

Lovemamoru - :S ese Darien… puede q nos de una sorpresilla más adelante xD, pero no me vayas a matar he!!!

Srita. Rossy Kou – Bueno, todo esto es por culpa mía, las locas ideas q se me ocurren y q las plasmo. Unir a Mina con Seiya? Mmm ps sólo deja ver cómo irá el curso d la historia y ya veremos, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

People!!!! Please… no me maten, intentaré dentro de 15 días subir otro capítulo.

Espero y les guste y si no ps = comenten, q sus reviews son los q me obligan a seguir xD

Salu2


End file.
